Red Satin Ribbon
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: It's hard to wrap presents with Dark around. . . as he has different ideas as to what to do with the bows. Ooo, love tied up in a red satin ribbon! [DxD fluff, mild lime]


_Disclaimer: DNAngel no mine. _

_Author's Note: I've been re-watching a lot of episodes and re-reading the mangas and I was just in the mood to write some _**Dark/Dai**_ (everyone read that? THIS IS DARK/DAISUKE!) fluff. Long live DxD kawaiiness! And hey! It's Christmas in. . . uh. . . June. . . (sweat drop) Oh well._

**Please note that this is a NON-AU— But Dark and Dai are split. Like the fun-fun YuGiOh fics where Yami and Yugi are two people. **_I like those. XD_

_Finally, **WARNING: **PLOTLESSNESS AHEAD, Christmas-in-June-ness— and shonen-ai, of course. XD _

_PS. Happy Father's Day to y'all and your dads:) _

PSS. I don't know about you guys, but I would so totally love to hear Kevin Corn and Vic Mongeana voice-act a fluffy Dai/Dark scene. They'd do so well! XD

**X **

X

**Red Satin Ribbon**

**X **

X

"Daisuke. . ."

Nothing.

"Daisukeeeee. . . !"

Silence.

"_Daisukeeeeeee. . . !_"

The low, pathetic whimpers carried easily through the bedroom, meeting the red-haired boy's ears with pleading rings. Said boy simply grinned (though he had been trying quite hard _not_ to), keeping his eyes determinedly on the parcel he was wrapping.

A rustling rattle sounded from his left. "_Daaaaaaisukeeeeeee. . . _**c'mon**! Let me help!_" _

"No way," Daisuke replied firmly, though his tone was light and full of good humor. Without once glancing in the Phantom Thief's direction, he turned his attention to his collection of colored ribbon: silks, velvets, plastics, curling, and bows in pinks, greens, whites, blues, silvers, golds. . . Which to use next? "Last time you tried to help me you ended up in knots! It took me two hours to untie you."

"Not much better than my current predicament, really."

Dai's smile became a smirk, his ruby-colored pools glittering mischievously, casting Dark an amused look. "True," he agreed, "but at least this way you're out of my hair." _'Literally. . .'_

Dark pouted, tugging weakly on his red satin shackles; the cool beams holding up Daisuke's bunk-like bed pressed against his back. "But Dai-chan. . . !" the thief moaned, giving a fruitless wiggle, his knees throbbing from kneeling for so long. "I just want to help you make the presents look pretty." He fluttered his eyelashes in the most innocent way he could, snuffling for affect as his previous host-body once again turned his way. "_Please_ let me **go**? You know I don't like bondage."

Daisuke's eyes, half-lidded and suddenly sultry (in a teasing sort of way), sparkled. "Why not? Make you think of getting caught by certain authority figures?"

". . .A little," the taller of the two admitted grudgingly, glimpsing the windows. Frost had blanketed the little sea-side village, giving it the look of a Christmas card. Of course, there was still two weeks before that special date, but it felt like it was practically upon them. Perhaps that was because of the party they were having today. . .

"Hmm. . . well, I like it."

"!" Dark jumped (as much was possible) in surprise; whipping his head around to find Dai crouched before him, practically nose to nose. The younger male was still beaming, though in a very taunting way. "Kinda reminds me of a game I used to play when I was little," he continued in a very hushed tone. Leaning forward, he brushed a bit of violet hair from the phantom thief's line of vision and nestled his cheek. "Cops and robbers. . ."

Dark shivered as the boy's warm breath tickled his sensitive skin, having to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning. Emiko was just downstairs— and if she heard them. . . !

. . . Well, honestly, she probably wouldn't give a damn, but it would be a bit awkward, nonetheless.

"So, I take it I'm the robber, then?" the elder murmured, managing to speak in his normal, smugly sly voice, even though he could feel his insides writhing. "What did I steal?"

Dai smiled, pressing his lips to man's in a feather-light kiss. "My heart."

"Awww. . ." Dark sniggered, though a faint blush was growing visibly on his face. "But you know, I'm the romantic of the two of us, and even **_I _**thought that was corny."

"Wasn't it, though?" The redhead laughed, backing away and returning to his gifts. "But it was just begging to be said, so there ya go." With that, he plopped himself back down in front of the small heap of goodies, returning to the task of ignoring his boyfriend.

Naturally, this didn't sit too well with the thief, who was in the mood for more than just words. Chewing his tongue pensively between his teeth, he gave a few sharp tugs, loosening the nearby bows enough to work them out with his teeth. Hey, he wasn't a master bandit for nothing. . . In any case, he was soon free—wrapping the yard of red ribbon loosely around his palm, looking forward to having fun with it.

"I didn't say I didn't _like_ your answer," Dark began casually, easily managing to mask the victoriously perky note in his voice by first clearing it with an indifferent air. "It was just. . . cliché." Dai didn't even bother acknowledging this statement, so preoccupied he was in his work. So, with all of the skills he had learned in order to excel in his profession, the taller one sidled silently towards his lover, carefully and quietly lassoing the boy's belly; snaking the satin strip around the teen's limbs.

"And you know. . ." he then whispered breathlessly into Dai's ear, nearly causing the teen to leap out of his skin; managing to bind their hands together with an interesting knot, his arm lightly looped around Daisuke's neck, holding him close, "I think you could have given me a better reply."

"R—really. . . ?" the boy stuttered slightly, sounding winded and excited all at once. He craned his neck to stare deep into his love's purple eyes, a daring quality in his own. "Like what?"

"Well, instead of just focusing on your _heart_," Dark began thoughtfully, moving slowly away from the ribbons and wrapping and towards the little couch in the corner, "I think I'll steal. . . all of you. It's much more convenient. And look, I came up with some handcuffs to keep you from escaping, Mr. Cop." Giving their laced hands a slight tug to prove his point, the phantom thief pushed his tamer up and onto the sofa, straddling him and allowing their joined hands to fall limply against Daisuke's torso.

"Daaaark!" Dai giggled, squirming helplessly as the thief started playfully poking his sides, tickling the boy's neck with long eyelashes and soft lips. "Dark, stop it! C'mon, you're being m—m—mean!"

Dark pulled back slightly, watching Daisuke curl around himself in laughter, smiling wildly. "No one ever said I was a nice person. What gave _you_ the idea that I was?"

Still giggling, the teen gave the ribbon connecting them a sharp yank, pulling his lover closer and whispering something in his ear. Both turned magenta, the burglar chuckling lustily against his previous host's collar bone.

"I see. . . well, I can understand how _that_ incident could have given you the wrong idea." Toying with the satin rope that had managed to curl around both of their bodies while they wrestled, Dark leered; their noses brushing together, hot breath mingling. "However, I'm actually quite _nasty_."

"Are you really?" Dai murmured, cheeks flushed and mouth curling upwards. "Could have fooled me. My little kitten Dark, batting at the ribbons and bows and getting yourself all tangled and stuck—!"

". . ." The phantom thief cleared his throat, trying not to look as discomfited as he felt. ". . . Dai-chan, you're crushing my male ego."

Daisuke smirked sweetly, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Good. Your head is too big, anyway."

"Oi," Dark whined weakly, sticking out his bottom lip; using their laced fingers to lock both of the boy's hands over his head, "you wound me, love."

"Hmm. . . Somehow, I think you'll pull through."

"Mmm. . . yeah. I probably will," the thief agreed, trailing tender kisses down Dai's face and throat, suckling gently on the nape of his neck. "But that doesn't mean I won't punish you for your rudeness, first. I'm _sure_ you've been told you must respect your elders, and I just _don't_ feel respected."

Dai snorted. "I don't think 'respected' is what you _really_ want to fee—"

"Shush," Dark interrupted lustily, covering his tamer's mouth with his free hand for a few moments before allowing it to trail lazily downward, leisurely undoing the buttons of Daisuke's shirt. "Actions speak louder than words, Daisuke." Smiling widely, he began looping more ribbon around the boy's body; tongue caressing the planes of Dai's stomach as well as the pretty bows he made while tying them together.

A whimpering groan oozed from the redhead's mouth; trying to move against the bondage, hands, and lips that kept him in place. His back arched, pressing him close to his other half. "D—Dark. . ."

"Yessss. . . ?" Not only was the pleased grin on his face, it was also in his voice. "What is it, my little Christmas present?"

Dai faked a sulk; face an adorable shade of pink. "How come _you're_ not at **all** unwrapped, yet?"

Dark smirked. "Because I'm on top, and you're not."

"Unfair."

"That's life, kid."

Daisuke couldn't help but gurgle his cute little laugh, wiggling a bit in shock as Dark again began to nuzzle and nip. "Couldn't you at _least_ loosen your shirt? Please?"

"I dunno. . ." the phantom thief paused thoughtfully, doodling little designs on Dai's bare, smooth chest. "You were pretty mean, earlier. . . I don't think you _deserve_ a reward like that. But tell you what—because I love you, I'll give you one demand."

". . . Let me go?" Dai requested lightly, though he didn't seem to mind the ribbons of all. Which was good, because Dark's swift reply was:

"No. That's part of the punishment."

A pause. "Okay, then. . . will you kiss me?"

The violet haired boy beamed, resting his chin on the arms he'd crossed over the redhead's upper body, lashes fluttering. "You need only to ask, love."

Daisuke blushed and lifted his chin slightly, their lips mere millimeters apart. "I just did."

"Heh. So you did."

And so, chuckling huskily, Dark closed the remaining space between them; kissing the boy deeply and tenderly, their tongues darting out to play with each oth—

"DAISUKEEEE! Dark, darling! You two have gueeee— oh, my!"

"!" The lovers gave a jolt, Daisuke pulling away in horrified embarrassment as his mother threw open the door, in the company of Risa, Riku, Satoshi, and Krad. Dark eyed the horde of people nonchalantly, shamelessly tightening his hold around his boyfriend. "Dark!" Dai hissed, cheeks on fire.

"Sorry, I'm stuck," Dark snickered, looking pleased. "I can't move. Guess we'll just have to stay here. . ."

"_Daaaark!_"

"Ooo! You're both so **precious**!" Emiko suddenly squealed, clapping her hands together. "Hold that pose while I go get the camera!" She rushed off without another word, humming a perky little tune. Everyone else just . . . stared at each other.

"Uh. . ." Riku blinked once, twice; eyeing the two tangled boys on the couch. "Are we here at a bad time, Daisuke-kun?" Risa glowered, casting Dark a longing look, but perked up considerably when she noticed all of the colorful boxes on the ground; strewn amidst the rolls of access ribbon.

"No, no, come in!" Dai urged, attempting to get the thief off of him and failing miserably. He shot the elder boy a stern look that was cheerfully disregarded. "We were just finishing the wrapping. . . but we're done, now."

"Not yet," Dark breathed noiselessly, still playing with the bows that kept them bound. "_We'll _finish later. I have yet to **fully enjoy** my gift."

Daisuke reddened, oblivious to the others as they barged in, comparing present sizes and numbers. ("Hey, you got more than me!" Krad complained, sullen. ". . . Tough beans," Satoshi retorted monotonously, though the grin on his face spoke volumes.) "You're lucky I'm a toy that doesn't break easily."

"Don't I know it."

Laughing, they rolled off of the sofa— loosening the ribbons and managing to untangle themselves; joining their friends. (Emiko, who showed up half a second later with her digital camera, was sorely disappointed.) And though they both got quite a few wonderful gifts that day (and two weeks later), not _one_ of them was as good as the presents they had in store— tied up tightly in red satin ribbon.


End file.
